penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
A Broad Spectrum With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live even a single century. Variety in All Things Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. They have widely varying tastes, morals, and customs in the many different lands where they have settled. When they settle, though, they stay: they build cities to last for the ages, and great kingdoms that can persist for long centuries. An individual human might have a relatively short life span, but a human nation or culture preserves traditions with origins far beyond the reach of any single human’s memory. They live fully in the present-making them well suited to the adventuring life-but also plan for the future, striving to leave a lasting legacy. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay alert to changing political and social dynamics. Lasting Institutions Where a single elf or dwarf might take on the responsibility of guarding a special location or a powerful secret, humans found sacred orders and institutions for such purposes. While dwarf clans and halfling elders pass on the ancient traditions to each new generation, human temples, governments, libraries, and codes of law fix their traditions in the bedrock of history. Humans dream of immortality, but (except for those few who seek undeath or divine ascension to escape death’s clutches) they achieve it by ensuring that they will be remembered when they are gone. Although some humans can be xenophobic, in general their societies are inclusive. Human lands welcome large numbers of nonhumans compared to the proportion of humans who live in nonhuman lands. Exemplars of Ambition Humans who seek adventure are the most daring and ambitious members of a daring and ambitious race. They seek to earn glory in the eyes of their fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. More than other people, humans champion causes rather than territories or groups. Phrelle Humans and their Variations Alithrya The humans of Alithrya are another fierce group of warriors. While they might not have waged war as much as other groups but they constantly are throwing themselves into competition and various feats of strength in search of honor. Cantomer Cantomer humans are generally humans who have traveled from other continents, with very few survivors of the calamity which took place in the early Age of Heroes. Those who are truly from the continent are much more rugged and dark skinned compared to their cousins. The harsh life even before the calamity saw many of them engage in mercenary work and other sorts of combat based careers. Many saw war as their way to leave their mark across Phrelle. Ezora Ezora humans mainly settled the northern reaches of the continent and formed a very large military. While many did nothing to stop the horrors of their old kingdom, the slaving roots and racial prejudice of the humans still lingers in the society. With many outer islands of Ezora inhabited by various peoples who were seeking new lands the pockets of culture outside the mainland is varied and can be quite shocking to those who venture out. Laikka As varied is the continent is large, humans from Laikka inhabit a wide range of personalities and characteristics. In the south Cloudcross has bards, cut throats, and massive thieves guilds to the City of the Wise and their Scholars and Mages even to the town of Hillcrest with their merchants and simple farmers. There is no shortage of showing just how broadly the human race is across this large continent. Northern Chain The Northern Chain’s most common humans reside in the lands of Haipan. A order based and strife filled lands which has long secluded itself from many of the worlds other problems show their curiosity of foreigners and their distrust. While there is other humans across the Northern Chain it is Haipan whose humans tend to draw the most attention for their travels abroad. Southern Chain The Southern Chain is home to a few distinct groups of Humans. From the militaristic, order bound humans of the Osmau Empire who travel the land for challenges and honor to the common sea faring types from the rest of the chain. These humans have great desires to travel the world and make names for themselves. Yedria The most fragmented of all continents is the human population of Yedria. While the various long ago tribes of Yedria did come together to send Tiamat to the Abyss, even today a society steep in tradition and focused on honoring their pasts the humans of the continent still actively speak their tribal dialects of common. The only thing which has kept them from each other throats is the fact they know Tiamat will return and do not wish to be cattle again. They are fiercely questioning of outsiders and do not trust easily, they often scoff at other groups hardships as they view their living easier then on Yedria. Human Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your ability scores each increase by 1. * Age. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. * Alignment. Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. * Size. Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with, including obscure dialects. They are fond of sprinkling their speech with words borrowed from other tongues: Orc curses, Elvish musical expressions, Dwarvish military phrases, and so on. Variant Human Traits * Ability Score Increase. Two different scores of your choice increase by 1 * Skills. You gain Proficiency in one skill of your choice. * Feat. You gain one feat of your choice "Broad Spectrum" "Variety in all things" "Lasting Institutions" "Exemplars of Ambition" are all produced by Wizards of the Coast and hosted here under fair use, including the SRD stat blocks. Category:Races